Sodas mmm Bop
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Rocky and Rina here bringing you Two-Bit the danceing monkey! lol just playin, but Two-Bit is danceing for you. Sodas Mmm Bop is up
1. Two Bits got back

We don't own the song or the cast, we just thought Two-bit singing this song would be really fucking funny lol. So now here's

                                                 **Two-Bit's got back**

Dally: *talking*

Oh my god

Two-Bit, look at her butt

Its so big

She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends

Who understands those rap guys

They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute

I mean her butt

It's just so big

I can't believe it's so round

It's just out there

I mean, it's gross

Look, she's just so black

Two-bit: Dally stop making fun of her, I think she's pretty damn fine.

Dally: Two-Bit what the hell are you talking about?

Two-Bit: *rap*

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

Wanna pull up tough

Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh, baby I wanna get with ya 

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But that butt you got

Make Me so horney

Ooh, rump of smooth skin

You say you wanna get in my benz

Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy

Dally: *Cocks an eyebrow and watches Two-bit dance around shaking his butt*

Steve: Dal what the hell is he doing? *The rest of the gang slowly files in to watch Two-Bit*

Dally: he's talking about the girls he likes...

Two-bit: I've seen them dancin' 

The hell with romancin'

She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines

Saying flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)

Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)

Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt *Two-bit shakes his butt to the music* Baby got back

Pony: Is he drunk?

Dally: I don't think so...I haven't seen him drinking anything today.

Soda: So he's doing this Sober?

Johnny: That's a first...Two-Bit sober I mean.

Two-Bit: I like'em round and big

And when I'm throwin a gig

I just can't help myself

I'm actin like an animal

Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home

And UH, double up UH UH *Two-bit does a pelvic thrust*

I aint talkin bout playboy

Cuz silicone parts were made for toys

I wannem real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mixalot's in trouble

Beggin for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas

I wanna get with ya

I won't cus or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --

Til the break of dawn

Baby Got it goin on

Alot of pimps won't like this song

Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it

But I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm long and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

Darry: Somebody stop him....please...

Two-Bit: So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)

Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)

Then turn around

Stick it out

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back *Two-bit starts slapping his butt*

Steve: *rolls his eyes* Is he ever gonna stop?

Dally: *Looks frightened* I hope so...and soon

Johnny: *nods in agreement with Dally*

Two-Bit: Yeah baby

When it comes to females

Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection

36-24-36

Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda

Playin workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun *Two-bit slaps his but again and dances against a pole*

You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role 

And tell you that the butt ain't gold

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that

Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin

And I'm thinkin bout stickin

To the beanpole dames in the magazines

You aint it miss thing

Give me a sista I can't resist her

Red beans and rice did miss her

Some knucklehead tried to dis

Cuz his girls were on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And pulled up quick to get with 'em

So ladies if the butt is round

And you wanna triple X throw down

Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back

Pony: My eyes! *covers his eyes*

*Two-bits dancing slows*

Two-Bit: When did you get here?

Dally: We've _been_ here. When did you return to reality?

Two-Bit: How much did you see?

Steve: The whole sickening display.

*Two-Bit blushes a dark red*

Pony: Is it safe to look now? *peeks through his fingers and sighs in relief as he drops his hands*

Darry: lets get outta here before he breaks into another song....

Soda: That's a good idea....*Starts walking away*

Haha so what did you all think? Please review and let us know. That's it for now, I'm sure we'll find another song to use soon  if you have any ideas for a song to use, let us know


	2. Dallys thong song

Ok hope you all enjoy :)

*Dallys POV*

"hey Two-Bit, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well I was thinking about your last little dance you did....and I thought that maybe you could teach me to dance so I could do that for girls to cheer them up and trick them into bed or something...." I said running a hand through my hair

Two-Bit smirked. "Alright...I'll teach you."

**This thing right here   
Is lettin' all the ladies know   
What guys talk about   
You know , the finer things in life   
a heh heh heh  
Check it Out  
Ooh that dress so scandalous   
And you know another nigga can't handle it  
So you shakin that thang like who's the ish  
With a look in yer eyes so devilish   
Uh**

"Alright what you do first is move your hips to the music like this..." Two-Bit said moving his hips quickly to the music. I tried to copy the move.

"Two-Bit this isn't very fun....isn't there something else?" I asked once I got the hang of the hips

"Well it helps if your comfortable...this is what I like to wear when dancing, it makes me feel free." He relied ripping off the Velcro pants to reveal a black thong with cherries on it

**You like to dance on the hip hop spots**   
**And you cruise to grooves to connect the dots   
Not just urban she like the pop  
'Cause she was Livin' La Vida Loca   
She had dumps like a truck , truck , truck   
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt , butt , butt   
I think i'll sing it again   
She had dumps like a truck , truck , truck   
Thighs like what, what, what  
All night long   
Let me see that thong**

"That's....interesting..." I said slowly.

He laughed and continued to dance, putting more motion into it and making small circles as he shook his butt around, I frowned but tried to copy it.

"This isn't working," I said when I failed to copy the move perfectly.

**I like it when the beat goes   
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show   
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong   
I like it when the beat goes   
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show   
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong**

"here let me help..." He said putting his hands on my hips and I pulled away

"That's just wrong man..."

"Do you want my help or not, Dally?"

"I want your help but not that bad. Got any tips that don't involve touching me?"

"Fine...try it this way..." He said dancing again and slapping his butt happily. I cocked an eyebrow but tried it.

**That girl so scandalous   
And I know another nigga can't handle it  
And she shakin' that thing like who's the ish  
With a look in her eyes so devilish   
She like to dance on the hip hop spots   
And she cruise to the grooves to connect the dots**   
**Not just urban she like the pop  
Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca   
She had dumps like a truck , truck , truck   
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt , butt , butt   
I think i'll sing it again   
She had dumps like a truck , truck , truck   
Thighs like what, what, what  
All night long   
Let me see that thong**

"Now you've got it..." He said dancing with me, laughing happily

"Ok, I appreciate the help but you're creeping me out buddy."

"Aww come on Dally, relax a little."

I sighed. "Alright."

**I like it when the beat goes   
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show **  
**Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong   
I like it when the beat goes   
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show   
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  **

"Hey Two-Bit....Can I tell you something without you thinking I'm weird?" I asked after I had the dance down

"Sure."

"Well....I've been holding this back since that day you were singing..." I said avoiding eye contact and he cocked an eyebrow

"Dally what is it?"

"This..." I said going through part of the dance and ripping off my pants to reveal a pink lacy thong

**I like it when the beat goes   
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show   
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong   
I like it when the beat goes   
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show   
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong**

"Wow," was all Two-Bit said for a minute.

"yea...but your right, it does make you feel free."

"Ummm I think I know why Dal....your hanging out..." He said looking away as I blushed a deep red and turned around fixing the problem

"Its still kinda free...."

"Yeah..." Two-Bit said looking back at me. "I told you it was."

**That dress so scandalous   
I swear another nigga couldn't handle it  
When you shakin' that thing like whose the ish  
With a look in your eyes do devilish   
Uh  
You like to dance on the hip hop spots   
Then you cruise to the grooves to connect the dots   
Not just urban you like the pop  
Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca   
She had dumps like a truck , truck , truck   
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt , butt , butt , uh  
I think i'll sing it again   
'Cause she had dumps like a truck , truck , truck   
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt , butt , butt , uh  
I think i'll sing it again**

"Wanna try that Dance again?" I asked and after a moment he nodded as we started dancing, smacking our butts as we danced around the room, soon we heard laughing coming from the doorway

"Well wonders never cease." Steve said smirking as I quickly pulled my jeans on trying to look tough. Johnny was blushing furiously and Pony peeked through his fingers, much like the time we caught Two-Bit dancing.

**I like it when the beat goes   
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show   
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong**

OK hope everyone enjoyed! Leave ideas for the next chapter! Thanks rocky!


	3. Damn FFN

This is just so the other chapter will post. Please read last chapter :) 


	4. Pony Feels pretty

Please don't kill us for this chapter, my computer has been down recently and we have had too much time to plan…

*Pony enters dressed only in a leopard print thong and matching bra stuffed with socks*

Dally: What the fuck is that Pony?

*Pony jumps*

Pony: Don't you know how to knock, Dal? *Blushes bright red*

Two-Bit: You guys never knocked for us, now what's with the bra?

I used to think   
  


**I had the answers to everything   
  
**

**But now I know   
  
**

**Life doesn't always   
  
**

**Go my way, yeah . . .   
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle   
  
**

**That's when I realize . . .**

*As he is pulling on a pretty black, low-cut dress*

Pony: Why should I tell you?

Dally: Cause this is just disturbing...*Pony grins and grabs Two-bit before ballroom dancing around the room*

Pony: I'm just trying to get in touch with me feminine side

*Two-Bit pulls away from Pony*

Two-Bit: Can you get in touch with your feminine side with out grabbing me!?

Pony: Fine I'll dance with Dally

Dally: Uhh....Sure what the hell

I'm not a girl   
  


**Not yet a woman   
  
**

**All I need is time   
  
**

**A moment that is mine   
  
**

**While I'm in between   
  
I'm not a girl   
  
**

**There is no need to protect me   
  
**

**It's time that I   
  
**

**Learn to face up to this on my own   
  
**

**I've seen so much more than you know now   
  
**

**So tell me to shut my eyes**

Pony: Wait...I forgot something. *Lets go of Dally and goes to slip on a pair of high heels and returns* That's better*

Dally: You know, if you were a chick you'd be pretty hot.

*Pony blushes*

Pony: (shyly) Thanks.

Dally: No problem 

I'm not a girl   
  


**Not yet a woman   
  
**

**All I need is time   
  
**

**A moment that is mine   
  
**

**While I'm in between   
  
I'm not a girl   
  
**

**But if you look at me closely   
  
**

**You will see it in my eyes   
  
**

**This girl will always find   
  
**

**Her way**

Soda: What's going on in here?

Pony: Umm...nothing?

Steve: What are you wearing?

Pony: Umm...clothes?

Soda: Do I even want to know who you got them from?

Cherry: From me silly

Dally: Where did you come from?

Cherry: I just came here from the mall. I brought Pony the make up he wanted.

Soda: makeup? Now I really don't wanna know

Two-Bit: At least he's not dancing with me anymore...

Dally: Actually, he's not a bad dancer.

Cherry: And you guys don't look bad in thongs...*Strips down to her own thong*

Dally: Aghhhhhhh my eyes!!! Cover up! *Hides Face in Two-Bits shirt*

Two-Bit: It's okay Dallas.

*Steve looks Cherry over and grins, then looks to Two-Bit and Dally and rolls his eyes*

Steve: What happened to Mr. Tough guy, Dal?

Dally: She's a soc, and in a thong, those 2 words don't go together.

*Steve shakes his head*

(I'm not a girl)   
  


**I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe   
  
**

**(Not yet a woman)   
  
**

**I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah   
  
**

**(All I need is time)   
  
**

**All I need   
  
**

**(A moment that is mine)   
  
**

**That is mine   
  
**

**While I'm in between   
  
I'm not a girl   
  
**

**Not yet yet a woman   
  
**

**All I need is time   
  
**

**(is all I need)   
  
**

**A moment that is mine   
  
**

**While I'm in between**

Two-Bit: Pony, you never did tell us what was with the outfit.

Pony: Because I thought it made me feel pretty

*Cherry nods*

Cherry: And that dress looks good on you.

Dally: Ok Pony...I'm not saying this isn't creepy, cause it is...but it might be less creepy if you picked a decent song to dress to.

Pony: I like this song though

Soda: Whatever makes you happy...

I'm not a girl   
  


**Not yet a woman**

Ok maybe not our best chapter but amusing nonetheless. Anywho please review we have ideas for almost every chapter now! So the faster you review the faster we update!****


	5. Darry la Vida Loca

Hey everyone, doin this chapter on my own since no ones online and I'm bored. I don't own the song, Ricky martin does or something, hell I don't know I don't listen to him Anyway Umm yea…Thanx to everyone who has reviewed; I NEVER thought this story would get such good reviews And so many! And Ivory greed, I don't hate Dally, its just so much fun torturing the poor boy. Hehe anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if not I'll get Rocky to help me work on it later.

*Darry's POV*

I looked around to make sure no one was around before looking back out the window at the rain that was pouring down outside. I smirked and went outside checking one more time that no one was around and turned on the radio we had sitting on the back porch before pulling my shirt off and walking out into the rain

She's into superstition  
black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
that girl's gonna make me fall  
She's into new sensation  
new kicks and candle light  
she's got a new addiction  
for every day and night 

Once the song got going I got more into it and started dancing around, slowly at first, swaying my hips from side to side and making circles around the small tree we had planted. This was actually pretty relaxing, it had been so stressful at work lately and I've been needing to have some fun. Now I understand why Dally and Two-bit like dancing so much, although Pony in that dress was rather frightening.

She'll make you take your clothes off  
and go dancing in the rain  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
or she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain 

I took one more look around before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off to reveal my black and green Camouflage strappy thong

  
"Ahh freedom." I said to myself as I continued dancing, tripping over a rock and catching myself on the tree and swinging around it a bit.

"Hey…that was pretty fun." I mused doing it again on purpose this time. Hooking my leg around the tree a little and spinning  
  
"Weeeeeee, I've been missing out, now I see why strippers like this so much." I said grinning as I heard cheering in the background  
  
"Way to go Dar!" I heard Sodas cheerful voice yelling.

"Soda what are you doing here?" I asked grabbing my pants as the rest of the gang appeared in the doorway.

"We just got home, and enjoying the free show." I said almost on the floor laughing.

upside inside out  
she's living la Vida loca  
she'll push and pull you down  
she's living la Vida loca  
her lips are devil red 

  
and her skins the color mocha  
she will wear you out  
she's living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca

"Aww its ok Dar, we don't think your weird for dancing out in the rain in a thong. We know its relaxing and fun." Two-Bit said coming out in the rain with me with Dally right behind.

"Thanks guys." I said softly as they began stripping down to their tongs as well  
  
"What are you doing?" They just grinned and linked arms with me before doing the can, can.

"We thought you might want some company while dancing.

woke up in New York City  
in a funky cheap motel  
she took my heart and she took my money  
she must of slipped me a sleeping pill 

I rolled my eyes and watched them kick a bit before my feet started moving as if they had a mind of their own and soon the 3 of us were standing in the rain dancing in unison. And before I knew it Two-Bit had broken away from the line and had gone over to the tree and started swinging  around it like a stripper, and ended up handing upside down with his legs wrapped around the tree and grinning like a mad man.

she never drinks the water  
makes you order French Champaign  
and once you had a taste of her  
you'll never be the same  
she'll make you go insane 

"Aghhhhhhh!" I turned around when I heard a scream and saw Pony cowering in the doorway  
  


"And you thought me in a dress was bad!" I laughed when I say what he was talking about; Two-bit was busy scratching his butt where he had fallen in an ant pile" it was all kinda amusing, and fun having the whole gang around without having to worry about anything for a while. I smiled and grabbed Pony's arm and pulled him out to the tree with us and started dancing again.

upside inside out  
she's living la Vida loca  
she'll push and pull you down  
she's living la Vida loca  
her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
she will wear you out  
she's living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca 

"Well that was actually pretty fun." I commented once we were all back inside and dried off, Two-Bit was sitting on the floor with an ice pack under his butt and Dally was looking through a magazine looking for a new thong.

She'll make you take your clothes off  
and go dancing in the rain  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
or she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain 

"We should do this again more often." Two-bit commented flipping through channels trying to find Mickey Mouse cartoons.

"Yea that would be fun." I said running a comb through my hair as we heard music coming from the bedroom

upside inside out  
she's living la Vida loca  
she'll push and pull you down  
she's living la Vida loca  
her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
she will wear you out  
she's living la Vida loca  
living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca 

"Wonder who that is…" I said going back to the bedroom to find a very disturbing site

"Umm guys…you might wanna check this one out…" I called

Wanna find out what the scary site is? Review and it will be my nest chapter. I know this chapter sucked but I'm sorry, I will try harder next time its not easy making guys do different dances each time. So review and I'll write the next chapter soon…I hope


	6. Sodas mmm Bop

Ok as a request by a couple of people and mainly just cause I wanted this song, I bring to you…Sodas Mmm bop! Hehe, and I really wish Tay was here to help me write but instead I dedicate this to her! We miss you Tay, Tay! Oh, and I know exactly how I'm gonna do the final chapter, and Kate…please don't kill me lol. Oh and to Amber. I know this isn't set in the 60s and they are OOC, but that's the fun part, I didn't plan on having them in character. Or in the 60's, this is just for entertainment. 

  
**Sodas POV**

I sighed and turned on the radio, all the guys had been dancing lately and having a good time but I was always left out cause I didn't own a thong. But now that I have one I plan on getting in on the action too. Suddenly an uplifting beat came across the radio and I just couldn't help but start to bob my head a little

"Hey this isn't half bad." I said bobbing a bit more and swaying back and forth.

You have so many relationships in this life  
Only one or two will last  
You're going through all this pain and strife  
Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast  
And they're gone so fast  
  


"Good message too." I said dancing a bit faster as they got more into the song. Soon I was dancing around my room playing air drums on the desk and the bed and other random objects

So hold on the ones who really care  
In the end they'll be the only ones there  
When you get old and start losing your hair  
Can you tell me who will still care  
Can you tell me who will still care  
  


After a bit I just couldn't help myself and stripped down to my lacy thong I had stole from Sandy and started swinging my arms around in the air, letting my body move to the music on its own, and every now and then doing a quick butt shake just for my own amusement.

Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du  
Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du  
  


"Mmm bop...Doo wop." I sang to myself before hearing laughter coming from the doorway, I froze and looked to see the whole gang sitting there laughing at me and pointing

"What's so funny? You all did it…" I said blushing a little and Two-Bit cleared his throat

"Yea.. but we umm…kept it tucked in." I blushed even darker as I turned around to fix the problem  
  
**_Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose  
You can plant any one of those  
Keep planting to find out which one grows  
It's a secret no one knows  
It's a secret no one knows_**

"its not my fault Sandy has such small clothing…" I pouted and Dally laughed again  
  


"Well what are we waiting for? Lets all dance."

I grinned as everyone stripped down to thongs and started dancing with me again

Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du  
Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du  
  
In an mmm bop they're gone.  
In an mmm bop they're not there.  
In an mmm bop they're gone.  
In an mmm bop they're not there.  
Until you lose your hair. But you don't care.

"This just keeps getting worse…" Johnny said covering his eyes as Two-Bit turned around shaking his ass happily and dally stood there slapping his ass during every other word. And I had to admit. That was pretty disturbing, but no one really cared cause the music kept playing

Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du  
Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du  
  


"Hey guys that's pretty fun…now I see why you all liked it so much." I said laughing as I spun around in circles on the bed

"Told ya its like your free." Two-Bit replied joining me on the bed as we took hands and jumped up and down like hyper school girls.

"I've never felt so free!" I yelled jumping higher ad hitting the edge of the bed sending both me and Two-Bit tumbling into the floor in a giggling heap.

Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know.  
Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?  
Can you tell me if it's going to be a daisy or a rose?  
Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?  
Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know

"We should do this again real soon guys, I'll go get another thong from Sandy and hopefully she wont notice and I wont have to send anyone after her with sticks again." The gang laughed again as we all went back to our chores.

Ok I know this chapter sucked…but I cant write by myself...I gotta have someone with me to help with wording and right now there's no one around. So I hope you enjoyed anyway, please review.


End file.
